Hetalia: Epic Parody!
by UltimateFictionFan
Summary: I was super bored, so I had the FAB idea of making a hetalia parody! ... Summary sucks as usual, I know. READ IT ANYWAY! Rated T for cussing, sucky humor, and a pervy writer!


A.N: While making my Melissa story and reading some Hetalia fan-fic's, I came up with a totally awesome story idea :D! What if I made a Hetalia parody, with ME interrupting every few moments to embarrass and tease them? Ohonhonhonhon~ Well, I'm gonna start with episode 1 from axis powers o3o! *skips to Germany scene*

Germany: It was said that long ago in this land, that there was a man that concurred (A.N: Vat? I can't spell!) The Mediterranean Sea-

Me: And many women~

Germany: What the…

Me: Skip this shit and meet Italy! It's all the fan girls care about anyway!

Germany: Why should I listen to you? Leave me alone, who are you by the way? What are you doing here, you a new country?

Me: Ignoring all questions but one: I'll rape him if you don't!

Germany: Vat? You wouldn't dare you little piece of Shi-

Me: Ohonhonhonhon~ yes I would.

Germany: Mein Gott. Vatever, but I better not get fired, or I'll Gas you!

Me: Lol, Gas.

Germany: Lil bitch better be happy... *clears throat*

Germany: Later, during WW1!

Me: DUN, DU DU DUN. DU DU DUN- (try to imagine a fail impression of Germany's theme)

Germany: You again! Vat the hell?

Me: Ignore me and the sound affects K? It's your theme music! :D

Germany: *sighs* I'm supposed to be fighting a descendent of Rome right now, so far no such luck. *looks around nervously* how Vierd-

Me: Lol, Vierd. Loving your accent Germany!

Germany: *Ignores* we crossed the border with no problem, didn't we Hash Stick? (A.N: I don't know how he says it, k?) I'm so sorry that I didn't share any of my liver wurst with you! The invasion was going so well I forgot about feeding my sticky friend! :(

Me: You have no life if you're talking to a stick big guy. The damn stick ISN'T REAL.

Germany: BITCH, HOW DARE YOU INSULT MEIN STICKY FRIEND!

Me: … whoa sorry! Looks like I hit a soft spot~

Germany: Please go away, you're giving me a headache and I can't perform correctly!

Me: God, fine! *hides behind all the trees*

Germany: All right, I still shouldn't let my guard down! It's _HIM_ were talking about, he must have some sort of plan…

Germany: *Stops and gasps*

-A box comes into view-

Germany: *stares with surprised expression*

-The box says…. Suck my cock!-

Germany: *pissed* ALRIGHT BITCH CHANGE THE DAMN BOX!

Me: LOLROFLXSD! Ha… fine xD *changes box*

Germany: *rubs temples* wurst… wurst… fresh yummy wurst… good fresh yummy wurst… see the happy place…

Germany: Ugh, just rewind the damn thing…

-REWIND!-

Germany: All right, I still shouldn't let my guard down! It's _HIM_ were talking about, he must have some sort of plan…

Germany: *Stops and gasps*

-A box comes into view-

Germany: *stares with surprised expression*

-The box says in red letters, Tomato-

-TO BE CONTINUED!-

Me: Dun, dun dunny dun dun dun~ (imagine a fail impression of the theme for Chibitalia)

Chibitalia: Who are you?

Me: Le gasp! KAWAII! *hugs*

Chibitalia: Mmrf! Please get off me pretty lady, my cue is coming up! I'll talk to you later! ("")

Me: Oh yeah sorry~ *drops*

Chibitalia: Gracias~ *hurries off*

Me: *goes off to hide as well*

-Chibitalia opening-

Group of kids: Chibitalia!

Me: I want that job!

Narrator lady: Is everyone listening?

Me: No, not really.

Narrator lady: Stfu please.

Me: Ok… *hides in dark corner*

Narrator Lady: Once upon a time, in a house called the Roman Empire… blah blah blah, this and that…

-Scene freezes-

Author: PSSSH! Fuck this, I'm not typing every single God dammed word she says!

Me: Oh, hi Author. How you been?

Author: You know me, typing on Microsoft… anyway, readers, do me a favor and watch the Chibitalia part for yourself! I'm only here to type the lulz, the romance, and the yaoi.

Me: yep. Doing it for the lulz. Don't you love the word lulz? Got it from this epic UsUk fan fiction writer!

Author: I know right?

Narrator lady: … Well fuck this; if I'm not gonna talk right now, I'll just leave you faggots alone.

Me: Why you gotta cuss?

Author: See ya motherfucker! *cracks knuckles* I'm gonna go type the lulz for the ending credits~

Me: kk…

?: Nee nee papa wain choudai  
Nee nee mama nee nee mama  
Mukashi ni tabeta boroneeze no, Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda! Marukaite chikyuu, Marukaite chikyuu, Marukaite chikyuu, Boku Hetalia!

Me: WTF?

?: Ve! What is it?

Me: What's with the question marks?

?: Uh….

Author: dunno. The readers don't know who sang the song yet…

Me: They wouldn't be reading this shit if they didn't know who the damn singer was! Take away the damn question marks!

? : *in a small voice* pasta?

Author: Gosh, no need to be so mean! For that, I'm not gonna type you for the rest of this chapter!

Me: What? YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU DAMN I'm a wanker! I'm a jackass!

Author: Lol, suck that! Cue the singing Italian!

?: Aa hitofude de, Mieru subarashii sekai~  
Nagagutsu de kanpai da! Hetalia!

Germany: *stares with a shocked expression*

-The box says… Please fuck with care-

Germany: I'm not even going to bother…

-Sign interrupts vid that says: Continued next episode-

Me: He, the bitch Author got bored so I completely hacked the computer! HA HA HA! Time for some re- adjustments~

-The following is yaoi! Please watch while having occasional fangasams! (P.S: All is typed by Me, who is yet to be named)

America: wait, don't I appear later?

Me: Ohonhonhonhonhon~

*America quietly takes his clothes off*

Me: :D The power of keyboards and a screen~

America: AH! *blushes*

Me: SMEX TIME~

America: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: *grabs Amerifjoefnedfklerfjknefk….

Author: What the hell! Bitch hacked my story :(

America: (o_o)

Author: you can leave now America!

America: *runs away screaming*

Author: See ya folks!

A.N: o_O well… the ending actually was written by my cousin xD I didn't erase it though. So? What do you think? PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
